Picture Perfect
by TheEvilPinkCupcake
Summary: 'SNAP! There was a bright flash and Lily fell backwards onto her bed. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked at James, her vision still slightly blurry. She could make out a shiny, black object in his hands…a camera.' Short one-shot!


**A/N**

**I'm back! I've been away for so long. :O **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

James Potter yawned loudly and stretched. He slammed one hand down on the alarm clock's snooze button, which stopped singing shrilly at once. Changing into school clothes, he prepared to go to breakfast…but…wait. He froze and listened at the Head Girl's door. Something was off. There was no sound of running water. Lily usually took her showers in the morning. There was no soft mutters and anyone talking. Lily often talked to herself when she was doing homework. There was no light scratching of quills either. Something was wrong. It was eerily quiet.

He knocked softly on the door. There was no reply.

"Lily?" He said softly, trying to peep through the keyhole. "Helloooo? Are you decent?"

Silence.

James huffed. "You better be decent because I'm coming in."

Lily was there, lying on the bed, still fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell with every breath, and James had never seen her look so peaceful.

This was the only time in their seventh year James had seen Lily asleep. She'd wake up extremely early to get ready, and she went to bed a little after curfew. It was like that, every single day. Until now.

What should he do? Wake her up or let her sleep? He chose the former.

"OI! Wake up, Evans!" James hollered.

"ARGH!" Lily yelled, jumping. The bed sheets slipped off onto the floor, and James saw that Lily was wearing extremely short sky blue shorts and a red fitting tank.

"Oh-er…"

Lily saw James looking and she looked half annoyed and half amused. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." Lily said, smirking.

SNAP! There was a bright flash and Lily fell backwards onto her bed. When her eyes finally adjusted, she looked at James, her vision still slightly blurry. She could make out a shiny, black object in his hands…a camera.

"What the hell was that, Potter?!" She roared, shaking a fist at him.

He smirked. "You told me to take a picture, so I did!" He laughed gleefully, and his smile widened when he saw her face. "Hmm…not bad!" He commented, looking at the newly developed photo, which showed Lily in her tank top and shorts. She was smirking in the picture, and then she put a hand on her hip and tossed her hair.

Lily looked horrified when she saw the picture. "Give it to me!" She screamed shrilly, actually reminding James of his alarm clock. Chortling, he flapped the photo in Lily's face and watched as she tried to grab it. James gave a yell and ran out of Lily's room, waving the picture over his head tauntingly. Lily gave a yelp and chased after him.

In the Head's common room, James took refuge behind the sofa.

SNAP! James took another picture. This one showed Lily jumping towards the camera in midair, a look of fury upon her face.

"Perfect!" James said happily.

Lily caught sight of the photo in James' hands and she began to chase him again. They ran and ran around the common room as time ticked by.

Lily caught sight of the clock. It was 8:15. She was fifteen minutes late for class. Lily shrieked loudly. She had never been late for class in her whole Hogwarts life.

"NO!" Lily yelled. "I'm late for class! I've never been late for class!"

James chuckled. He had been late tons of times and didn't think it was such a big deal, but his laugh only angered and annoyed Lily more.

"This is all your fault! I'll be late for the first time in my life just because you took some stupid photo of me!"

James retorted. "You overslept today anyways."

"I could still have made it on time! But you just had to take that picture of me!" Lily harrumphed.

James looked amused. "…You do know that by yelling at me right now you're just going to be even later for class?"

Lily glanced at the clock again. "Oh no! I can't believe it's 8:30 already! I was yelling at you for fifteen whole minutes! Oh my gosh, this is all your fault! I can't believe you really are making me late for class, Potter! This is going to go on my report card, you know. Oh no, I bet Professor McGonagall will be so disappointed!"

"…You should stop rambling." James said in a monotone. It was 8:35. Just then, Lily saw the pictures in James' hands again.

"ARGH! I forgot about those! Give them to me! NOW!" Lily tried to grab them, but James was once again too fast for her. And so the chase resumed…

By the time Lily and James finally got to Transfiguration that morning, Lily hair was madly disheveled, and her muscles ached from all the running.

Professor McGonagall was more than surprised when Lily Evans and James Potter walked into her classroom together, an hour late. Some girls, seeing Lily's messy hair, were quick to assume things and they let out a loud giggle.

"Five points from Ravenclaw," the professor had said to the giggling students. "for thinking...inappropriately."

Lily blushed so fiercely her hair seemed to be lighter than the color of her face. Even James, who was used to these kinds of teases, flushed and looked embarrassed. The rest of the class passed as usual, and there was nothing out of the ordinary.

It was only until later had Lily remembered that she still hadn't gotten the pictures James had taken. He still had them, and she had been late to class for the very first time in her life for absolutely nothing. She should've stood up right then and there, marched up to him, punched him in the gut, and continued yelling at him. She should've been indescribably angry and not talk to him for the rest of her life. She should've been incredibly annoyed. She should've been furious.

But the funny thing was, that this time, she actually didn't mind so much.

**A/N **

**Well? How was it? Review! :) Thanks.**


End file.
